The Island of Dragons
The Island of Dragons is the 15th episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 67th episode overall. It was preceded by Payback and followed by The Power Within. Plot Bloom arrives on Pyros. Dragons attack her, and one tail whips her into the lake, but she blasts him aside and runs. Another dragon breathes fire at her and she falls down a hole. Then bloom boobs were exposed Timmy creates a device that he thinks can find Tecna and save her from the Omega Dimension. Baltor has somehow lost the ability to shapeshift, which will make it impossible for him to invade the Primus dimension for its energy. Darcy suggests he take over another world, and Baltor agrees, which makes Icy jealous. At her suggestion, he goes to the planet Ohm. After Baltor leaves, Stormy says she's over him, presumably angry at him for putting the Oppositus spell on her. While Bloom lays unconscious in an underground cave, Daphne appears to her in a dream and tells her to find her inner dragon to become stronger. Bloom wakes up to find a small dragon named Buddy. Timmy tries to find Tecna with his device, but in order for it to locate her he has to use his deeper emotions about his love for Tecna. Buddy says he got separated from his parents and is too scared to try to find his way back to his home, Fire Mountain, by himself. Bloom decides to help him get back. Baltor finds the area where Ohm gets its energy. Its guardians, monkey ninjas, attack Baltor, but he defeats them. One gets him to the ground and nearly stabs him, but he destroys the monkey and absorbs Ohm's energy, plunging it into chaos before he leaves. Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla help Timmy think of what he loves about Tecna, and his device starts working. Buddy tells Bloom that to beat the dragons she'll have to become a dragon. He teaches her to walk, eat, and roar like a dragon. Baltor returns to Cloud Tower. He gives Stormy and Icy pastel outfits that they hate while giving Darcy a gold bracelet that defends against negative energy. He even uses Stormy as a coat hanger before meditating to regain the power to shapeshift. Bloom and Buddy reach Fire Mountain, home of the fiercest dragons. They run into a mountain dragon, which tries to eat Buddy. Bloom tries to save him but the dragon smacks her into the tar pit, which initially keeps her from using her wings, but by remembering to "be a dragon" she shakes the tar off her wings and flies after the mountain dragon. She unleashes a fiery dragon like the one she tried to use on Baltor, and the mountain dragon drops Buddy and runs. Timmy's attempt at finding Tecna is unsuccessful. As Sky, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Layla leave, Timmy falls asleep at the computer. The device activates when Timmy thinks of Tecna, and her voice can be heard calling for help. Bloom and Buddy reach Molten Creek. Buddy reveals that he is the manifestation of Bloom's inner dragon, and goes inside her to return "home". Then a bigger dragon appears and breathes fire. Notes *Timmy begins to search for Tecna *Baltor seems to favor Darcy now *Bloom finds her inner dragon Category:Episodes Category:Season 3